Feuertaufe
by Sam-Fisher
Summary: Titel wird noch geändert, Inhaltsangabe am ersten Kapitel.R


Die FF schliesst direkt an die Folge, Die Tat eines Wahnsinnigen, an.

Allerdings überlebt Lucy und Carter wird sich ausserdem über seine Gefühle gegeüber Lucy klar.

Ausserdem kommen verschiedene Ärtzte wieder, so wie ein ganz neuer, der was zu verbergen hat.

_Aussprache _

"Deine Nerven sind in Takt, deine Wirbelsäule und dein Rückenmark wurden nicht verletzt, deine..."John Carter, der dienstälteste Assistensartzt der Notaufnahme des County, höhrte den Ausführungen über seinen Gesundheitszustand nicht mehr zu.

Seine Gedanken schweiften ununterbrochen zu Lucy Knight der, jungen, blonden und gutaussehenden Medizinstudentin, ab die, wie er, vor ca fünf Stunden von Paul Sobricki niedergestochen wurde.

Während er bereits aus dem Op raus war, kämpften Romano und Corday weiter um das Leben von Lucy.

Er würde nie die Angst vergessen die er empfand als er Lucy, in ihrem eigenem Blut liegend, sah, in diedem Moment hatte er mehr Angst um Lucys Leben als um sein eigenes.

Er schreckte auf als Peter Benton ihm eine Morfinspritze gab und danach den Raum verließ, Carter drehte seinen Kopf auf die Seite und schloss die Augen, sein letzter Gedanke bevor die ihn die Müdigkeit übermannte galt Lucy und er wusste das er für sie mehr empfand als nur Freundschaft oder Geschwistergefühl...er liebte sie.

"Gib ihr noch 4mg Morfin und überwacht ihre Werte, außerdem einen Hämoglobinwert und gerinnung alle halbe stunde bestimmen."flüsterte Corday zu der Krankenschwester der Intensiv, diese nickte und machte sich auf den Weg.

Die Engländerin blieb zurück schnappte sich einen Hocker und setzte sich an Lucy Bett hinter ihr war ein weiteres Bett in dem Carter seelenruhig schlief, dennoch waren Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn sichtbar.

Elizabeth schreckte hoch als sie plötzlich hinter sich eine krächzende Stimme höhrte:"Wie gehts ihr?"

Sie drehte sich um und sah das Carter aufgewacht war, er blickte sie fragend an und Corday holte noch ein letztes mal tief Luft bevor sie ihn aufklärte:"Sie hatte eine Lungenembolie, wir konnten zwar die Gerinnsel entfernen aber es kann jederzeit ein neues hinzu kommen."

"Wann wird sie wieder aufwachen?"fragte Carter, er wusste das es albern das zu fragen woher sollte Corday wissen wann sie aufwachen würde.

Sie schien das selbe zu denken, denn sie legte eine skeptische Miene auf bevor sie die Schultern zuckte und hinzufügte:"Ich weiß es nicht aber wie geht es dir?"

"Hmmm, den Umständen entsprechend gut."antwortete er und versuchte zu lächelnd was aber kläglich versagte.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zwei Wochen später...

Carter war vor zwei Tagen endlich aus der Intensiv entlassen worden und stand jetzt schon wieder vor den Türen des County General, zwar hätte er von Weaver noch Urlaub bekommen um das Ereigniss zu verarbeiten, doch er entschied sich dagegen.

Gestern Abend erfuhr er das Lucy aufgewacht war, was wesentlich dazu beigetragen hat seinen Dienst erneut anzutreten, er hatte vor heute Abend ihr seine Gefühle zu gestehen, er erwartete nicht das Sie sie erwiedern würde, aber ein Versuch war es wert.

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und trat dann mit seinen Krüken durch die vollautomatische Schiebetür, sofort wehten die Schreie von kranken Babys, das Stöhnen und die lautstarken Beschwerden der Patienten zu ihm herüber.

"Ah, Carter schön das du wieder da bist."Harley war die erste die ihn bemerkt hatte, Carter jedoch nickte nur und humpelte ins Ärztezimmerm, indem bereits Malucci und Jing-Mei saßen und sich scheinbar heftig um etwas stritten.

"John,"Debra sprang auf und umarmte ihn, John hingegen stöhnte auf und Dave schüttelte ihm die Hand.

"Wie gehst dir, Alter?"fragte Malucci und echte Besorgnis lag in seiner Stimme.

Doch Carter hatte keine Zeit zu antworteten, denn Abby steckte ihren Kopf ins Zimmer und sagte:"Ich soll euch von Dr.Weaver sagen, dass, falls ihr eure Jobs behalten wollt, ihr euren Arsch bewegen sollt und in zwei Minuten will Sie sehen das ihr mindestens drei Patienten habt, ach und Dr. Carter Sie sollen nur leichte Patienten übernehmen."

"Danke Abby."sagten die drei Ärzte gleichzeitig und machten sich an die Arbeit.

Carter übernahm die Übelkeit in der eins, die Kopfschmerzen in der vier und den steifen Hals der irgendwo in den tiefen des Wartezimmers verschollen war.

"Gut die Übelkeit soll sich hinlegen und nichts schweres essen, für die Kopfschmerzen gibts ne Packung Aspirin und der steife Hals kann nach Hause, wenn es nach drei Wochen immer noch nicht besser geht soll er wieder kommen."Carter klappte die Krankenakte zu und rieb sich die Augen, sein Rücken schmerzte immer noch bei stärkeren Bewegungen, sodass ihm das Bücken schwerfiel.

Zwei Rettungshelfer schoben eine Trage rein, da kein anderer Artzt hier war, übernahm Carter den Fall.

"Weiblich, ca 40 Jahre, wurde inmitten einer Schießrei von zwei Gangs am Arm und am Thorax getroffem, sie ist wach und orientiert, Blutdruck 105 zu 70, Sättigung 99."

"Danke."antwortete Carter und schob die Frau in einem der Behandlungsräume.

"Immer wieder gerne."sagte einer der Arzthelfer und verschwand,

"Also auf 3...1,2 und 3."

"GBB, den Arm in 2 Ebnen röntgen, Kreuzblut für 4 und Hämoglobinwert und OP anrufen, Miss wie heißen sie?"

Luka, Harley und Abby warteten, indess in der Auffahrt auf den zweiten Angeschossenen, ein Mitglied der Gang, schon von weiten höhrten sie die Geheul des näherkommenden Krankenwagens.

"Männlich, siebzehn, ein Mitglied der Gang, er will uns nicht sagen wie er heißt..."

"Hat er euch gesagt wo es wehtut?"fragte Kovac und schaute auf den schwarzen Jungen.

"Der sagt uns garnichts, naja Schusswunde am Bein mit Ausstritswunde, wach und orrientiert, Sättigung 98 und Blutdruch 120 zu 80."

"Kannst du mir sagen wo es wehtut?"fragte Abby.

Keine Antwort.

"Kannst du überhaupt sprechen?"wollte Luka wissen.

"Natürlich kann ich sprechen du Huhrensohn."

"Ahh sehr gut, damit wird die ganze Sache doch schon viel leichter."

"Wieso hast du denn bei uns nichts gesagt?"wollte die Artzthelferin wissen.

"Weil ich nicht mit Schlampen rede."

"Danke."

"Bei so netter Kundschaft immer wieder gerne."antworteten die beiden und verschwanden zum nächsten Einsatz.

"Also auf 3...1, 2 und 3...GBB, das Bein röntgen in 2 Ebnen, dann 6mg Morfin, E-lyte."

"Bringt sie hoch in den OP."sagte Carter und die Krankenschwester mitsamt Corday rollten die Trage in den Aufzug.

Carter warf seine Handschuhe und den Kittel in die Ecke, und ging so schnell es klappte zu den Aufzügen, er wollte eigentlich drirekt nach Dienstschluss zu Lucy gehen, im Aufzug ordnete er noch kurze seine Worte und holte vor Lucys Zimmer Tür noch einmal Luft, bevor sie eintrat .

Dort lag sie, die blonden Haare zu allen Seiten abstehend und fernsehguckend, in ihren gemütlich aussehende Bett.

Sie war nicht mehr so blass wie noch vor drei Tagen auch wurde sie extubiert, soweit Carter es erkennen konnte zappte Lucy nur durch die spärlichen Programme.

Lucy wandte sich zur Tür und lächelte als sie Carter sah.

"Hi."machte sie den Anfang.

"Hi, wie gehst dir?"fragte Carter und setzte sich neben ihrem Bett auf einem Stuhl.

"Ganz gut, nur mein Bauch macht mich noch irre, und dir?"fragte Lucy und lächelte weiter, sie hatte sich schon gefragt ob er überhaupt kommen würde und jetzt wo er da war fühlte sie ein Glücksgefühl in sich aufflammen, er bedeutete ihr am meisten.

"Ganz gut, ich hab heute wieder angefangen zu arbeiten und sie vermissen dich alle sehr."Carter lächelte.

"Ich kann mich nicht beschweren hab hier Essen umsonst, das zwar mies schmeckt und einen Fernsehr, mit einer großen Auswahl an Programmen."

"Lucy, ich...ähmm...möchte mich nunja entschuldigen, hätte ich dir zugehört als du mich über deinen Verdacht in Kentnnis gesetzt hast, hätte ich den Patienten direkt ansehen müssen oder an einem Oberartzt übergeben müssen, als ich dich da sah wie du in deinem eigenen Blut lagst und doch noch wach warst, drohte mich die Angst zu übermannen, nicht die Angst zu sterben sondern die Angst dich zu verlieren."

Carter stoppte, Lucy hatte die Augen gesclossen und er sah wie eine Träne in ihren Augenwinkel glitzterte.

"Was willst du mir damit sagen, John?"fragte Lucy würde heute das passieren was sie sich, seit dem sich die beiden das erste und letzte mal küssten, immer wieder gewünscht hatte?

"Damit will ich sage das ich mehr für dich empfinde als ich für eine Medizinstudentin dürfe, ich mag dich nicht nur als Freundin sondern ich liebe dich, Lucy, ich liebe dich und ich würde verstehen wenn du nicht das selbe für mich empfindest."

Lucy lächelte, eine Träne löste sich aus ihren Augenwinkel, wie lang hatte sie sich das gewünscht, von diesem Moment geträumt?

"Wie könntest du je denken das ich deine Gefühle nie erwiedern könnte, seit dem wir uns das letzte mal geküsst haben

traümte ich von diesem Augenblick."

Carter beugte sich vor und küsste sie sanft, nach einer halben Ewigkeit so schien es den beiden lösten sich beiden und ein seeliges Lächeln lag auf beiden.

"Heißt das,"fragte Carter,"das du dir immer gewünscht hast das dich jemand niedersticht, den Überfall nur knapp überlebst und dann ein gutaussehnder Assistensartzt dir seine Liebe gesteht."

"Naja, fast alles davon ist wahr geworden.,"lächelte Lucy auf Grund Carters verdutzte Miene,"der gutaussehnde Assistensartzt fehlt."

Carter legte eine beleidigte Gesichtsausdruck, der sich jedoch sofort in ein fröhlich verwandelte als Lucy ihn zu sich runterzog und ihn leidenschaftlich küsste.


End file.
